disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean
Background Dean (itachismaniac) is the resident guidance counselor. He is pretty much a normal human except for his ability to read your mind, which comes in quite handy considering his field of "choice".The only problem? He doesn't actually care that much.His story is a common one. Dean was once an aspiring novelist. He went to college and got his degree, but he had trouble making ends meet. He chose the only other job that would be covered by his degree: Teaching. Past Dean was born to a single,hardworking mother. His mother was mysteriously murdered when he was ten years old. He was questioned ruthlessly by the police and he began blaming himself. He used his powers to find out that his stepfather ,Kent, was the killer. Kent worked for the police and was planning to frame Dean. Dean couldn't do anything, so he ran. He ran for weeks until he passed out from hunger. A kind woman picked him up and began raising him. His hard past still haunts every once in a while, but it also helps him understand what the kids at school are going through. G.S.S As of yet none of the students or staff know much, if anything, about the Global Security Syndicate. However, when the organization is finally uncovered Dean will have more of a connection than anyone. One of the members of that group of anti-supernaturals is named Kent, ... who may just be the same Kent who was his stepfather. Attitude He hates kids. He hates work. There isn't much he doesn't hate, but he has an underlying attitude of "only I can screw with my students." He doesn't trust Frollo and his not-so-pure motives. He isn't afraid of making enemies and he keeps close watch on his students. He's also not one for liars. He likes the straight forward honest type and finds it refreshing. Hence, he has a bit of favoritism. . Relationships Tzipporah : Dean is the only one at the school to know her secret upbringing and the extent of her powers. Dean has fallen completely in love with the fiery girl. He's gone so far as to have random bouts of jealousy. He loses only to her naivety. He has the patience and the will to wait for her. How long will he hold out? Eric : Dean and Eric seem to be polar opposites. Eric cares way too much and Dean doesn't care quite enough. Eric sees through his facade and knows Dean cares more than he lets on and Dean knows about Eric's difficult past. Eric is one of the only teachers at the school he trusts. Jasmine/Demona : He's not falling for her shit and he knows something is up with her past. He thinks that she could be some much better than the way she's acting. She sees him as a potential threat to her rein over the school and teachers. He isn't afraid of telling her like it is. Cale : Cale is one of his favorite students. He knows about his underlying kindness even though he hangs out in the BAMF crew. He and Cale constantly banter and Dean knows of his "attraction" to Milo. Cale has a sneaking suspicion about Dean's crush on Tzipporah. Tarzan : He appreciates Tarzan's honesty and he isn't a fan of this Mok character. Tarzan feels like being himself around Dean. Sinbad : Dean and Sinbad have a good relationship. Sinbad comes to constant "counseling" sessions that usually involve him skipping class in Dean's office. Sinbad sometimes overhears the actual counseling sessions. Dean and Sinbad's relationship was in danger breifly ,because of Sinbad's slight attraction toward Tzipporah. Luckily, their good relationship is still intact. Silver- He and the shapeshifter are good friends, they both have a good laugh whenever Dean falls for one of Silver's pranks. Flynn Ryder : Dean's powers make Flynn nervous. Dean tries to convince him to stay when he considers running away. Video:They're_all_real_Dean_and_Tzipporah_meet_Little_Secrets|Dean and Tzipporah's first meeting =) Video:They're_all_real_Dean_knows_everyone's_dirty_little_secrets|A day in the life of a High School Counselor Video:They're_all_real_Dean_and_Moses_Taking_this_one_to_the_Grave|Dean meets Moses D: Video:TAR_Dean_and_Demona|Demona gets some tough love Crack Dean's crack videos. Video:TAR_Crack_LOVE_PENTAGON_Sinbad-Dean-Tzipp-Miriam-Proteus Video:Big Ol' Bunch of TAR Crack Video:TAR_Crack_Dean_finds_out_Moses_REAL_secret_XD Video:The_Oblivious_Tzipporah_Episode_1_Dean's_Office Video:TAR Valentine Crack Young Girl Video:TAR crack Hello ladies. ;) Category:Teachers